Gaven Sel
Gaven Sel was a Draksin that worked in the city of Pareen during 6 ABY as a historian and through an amazing series of events would become the third most powerful person on Orupia, behind the Princess and Draksyth Lord as he was granted the role of The Overseer in 7 ABY even assuming leadership of the planet for a short period by 8 ABY. Thought of as nothing more than a mere servant to Ser Eline, it was only under observation by Rhyley Stargazer that his depth of knowledge regarding Orupia, Pareen and the Royal Palace came to light. Recruiting him as part of the Draksin Resistance, Sel would prove instrumental in placing Stargazer inside the palace to assassinate Princess Isa Valois. When the Draksin and Orupians united under the royal female, Gaven would remain as part of Staragzer's aides primarily as a pathfinder. During the Battle of Pareen, Rhyley chose Sel specifically to guide the Rebels Exao Gunn, Sava Stary and Erisey Kitani through the royal grounds. When Rhyley returned to the palace in 7 ABY Gaven was still in attendance of the royal court but his influence had severely fallen. He was only too happy to be once again united with the Draksyth Lord. He remained with Rhyley during his exploration of the Catacombs of the Wastes and was the person to realise that Kileo was part of the Ceylon Heritage. Beseeching her to realise her duty to Orupia, he remained as a trusted aide at her side throughout the formation of Kileo's True Blood Forces, though was vocal against Kileo's personal relationship with Rhyley. Loyal to her cause beyond that of his own safety, Gaven remained the conscience and spirit of Kileo's campaign against Princess Isa, often relied upon for his insight into Cerafe and the Orupian history. His understanding and knowledge proved so valuable that when Princess Kileo unified Orupia, she placed Gaven in the position as her Private Secretary before then later establishing him as The Overseer. When Kileo and Rhyley was considered dead in the attack on New Alderaan, Gaven took control of Orupia by default, and ushered a Time of Mourning across the lands and quickly became the face of the people at the behest of Ser Augusta attending personal and local mournings in honour of the fallen couple. His time in charge of Orupia was not without political intrigue and difficulty, with Bothan New Republic Ambassadors requesting to establish an Embassy on the planet, along with various rebellions and insurgent risings across the Northern Lands of Cerafe and in New Baya. Gaven however responded honourably, usually assigning his most trusted confidant, Ser Moadeeb to the most tasking of endeavours. The Overseer also refused to stop the Time of Mourning at the request of Ambassador Ab'lon, who later directed him to take power of Orupia as his own and establish a more democratic process, a move again refused by the Draksin out of loyalty to Kileo and Rhyley along with his feelings of the Orupia Royal Heritage. The Draksin was elated that Kileo and later Rhyley returned having survived the devastating attack on New Alderaan and was surprised to hear that someone in the palace was working for the Empire against the couple. Sel's resistance to Rhyley's relationship with Kileo had also softened, feeling the couple were like the only family he had left. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs